beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/Z - Episode 4: Zhou Dynasty – The Hidden Legacy!
Lightning Strikes Twice ''' is the fourth episode of the Beyblade: Zero Era side-story, Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/Z. With the help of Rekka, Des and Hikari track the Zhou to an ancient stadium in the mountains where Daohin is waiting with a captive Jun Lea. He challenges Des to an honorable battle in the Realm of the Spirits to prove which is the rightful ruling dynasty. The battle begins, but who will win? Plot Continuing on from the last episode, the familiar face tells the pair that he was sent by Pierre to help them find their friends, however he was delayed by some business in Mongolia. After being greeted by the pair Sanakami corrects them thoughtfully, telling them that he goes by Rekka now, Hikari is surprised that he has become so informal, and Rekka tells them that he has more of a connection to the WBBA than Japan now, so it’s his way of expressing that. The trio set off through the stone forest, following a well-worn path through the pillars of stone, however Des stops at a fork in the path, explaining that he feels a familiar pressure coming from that direction, and leads them that way. The trio continue through the columns of stone, occasionally having to change onto side paths, before finally arriving at their destination. The path opens out into a grassy meadow, a waterfall-fed spring bubbling in the centre, overlooked by a solitary tree, underneath the tree is a stone, written upon in Chinese. Rekka asks what it says, and Des says he does not know, that it’s too worn down to read, but he can make out the character for “Zhou”, Hikari adds that that show that they’re in the right place. The area begins to fill with smoke, and the trio take launching stances and prepare their beys, a voice booms out of nowhere, telling the trio to follow the herald, and a tall, emaciated woman comes out from the smoke in front of them. The tall woman leads the trio through the smoke filled passageways, the smoke begins to clear as they walk, however the woman keeps leading them through passageways until they come to a small shrine at the foot of a mountain. The woman opens the doors of the shrine to reveal a set of stairs leading underground, and leads the trio down them into a large ornate chamber. The woman leaves the trio with two guards, who tell the trio that this is the Zhou Dynasty palace, ordering the trio to hand over their beys. Des goes to give Xiaolong to the first guard, but as he goes to take it Des grabs him and knocks him out, while Hikari does the same to the second guard. Rekka says that was cool, and Hikari tells him to put on the guard’s outfit to make it look like he has captured them. The now disguised Rekka leads Des and Hikari down the hall that the guards were stood in front of, where they are met by another guard, who tells Rekka to take his “prisoners” to the dungeons. Rekka asks the guard where the dungeons are, and the guard looks confused for moment, before her face settles and she leads Rekka, and Des and Hikari to the dungeons. When the trio arrive at the dungeons Des knocks the guard out, handing Rekka his clothes, while Hikari unlocks all the cells. Jun Lea and some Bei-Ling monks exit from the cell they opened, and open the cells containing the other Bei-Ling monks, along with other prisoners, who thank the trio for freeing them. Jun Lea tells Des that the leader of the Zhou Dynasty knows they are here, and they don’t have much time to escape peacefully, Des says he figured that was the case. Jun Lea express disappointment that he left his bey Azulong back at the temple, as he normally has it on him all the time in case he has to train younger monks. The group exit then dungeons, and are almost out of the underground palace before Des hears Mugen calling for him, Des turns around the see Mugen standing with many Zhou Dynasty warriors, all of them behind a man in extravagant red robes. Hikari recognises the man as Daohin Bian, a high-ranking government official, a candidate for the next Prime Minister of China, and one of the people they were investigating for sedition. Daohin Bian tells them his name is Zhou Daohin, and he is descended from one of the original 47 members of the Zhou Dynasty, and says Zhou Mugen is merely one of his strongest disciples. Jun Lea and the monks leave while Des is confronting Zhou Daohin, but begin meditating in the clearing around the shrine. Zhou Daohin reveals his bey, Zhoulong Conqueror. Jun Lea and the meditating monks are startled by the explosion of the shrine in a cloud of dust and beyspirit energies, Des, Hikari, and Rekka all run out of the ruins of the shrine, followed by Zhou Daohin and his warriors. Xiaolong is knocked into one of the stone pillars, which crumbles easily, surprising and angering the Zhou Dynasty warriors, who are furious about their sacred home being damaged. Dragonisis intercepts a bey that is about to hit the falling Xiaolong, and is in turn saved by Yamato, who deflects and attack from Zhoulong Conqueror. Zhoulong Exceed is rushes at Dragonisis, attempting a Red Dragon of the Earth technique, but bounces away harmlessly as Hikari activates Dragonisis’s ability, '''Waterfall Barrier, and is smashed into by Xiaolong as it hits the ground. The three beys activate abilities simultaneously, Dragonisis using Steam Nightmare, Xiaolong using Electrical Embrace, and Yamato using Crimson Thunder. The steam and noise from Dragonisis distracts the Zhou Dynasty warriors, while the moisture in the steam conducts the electricity from Xiaolong and Yamato to knock out a great many of the opposing beys. Only the two Zhoulongs are left spinning to be defeated, and the stone forest collapses due to the energy from the battle, filling the area with a cloud of dust. Zhoulong Conqueror uses the Red Dragon from the Heavens technique to clear the dust from the area, which is now barren, the stone forest having been destroyed. Zhou Daohin is apoplectic, and tells Des that he must be destroyed for his disrespect for their home, Rekka replies that it was their own fault for starting it by invading Bei-Ling, which only makes Zhou Daohin angrier. Zhoulong Exceed slams into Xiaolong, however it is knocked away by Yamato, who is joined by Dragonisis, and the pair begin to circle it, laying in the odd hit as they do so. Zhoulong Conqueror rushes at Dragonisis, who activates its Re-Quip in response, and Zhoulong Conqueror is trapped in a wall of water, causing it to drag and slow down. Yamato slams into Zhoulong Conqueror, setting it alight, however the flames are extinguished by the wind as it sails away, where it is met by Xiaolong, who uses its ability Dragon’s Dash, barraging it as it is stunned. Xiaolong prepares its Dragon of the Full Moon technique, however as it goes to strike Zhoulong Conqueror it hits thin air, Des is confused, but sees Zhoulong Conqueror being recalled by Daohin. Mugen is unbalanced, and begins activating ability after ability in an effort to defend Zhoulong Exceed from the trio of beys that now barrage it, however his strategy is unsuccessful and Zhoulong Exceed is knocked out, almost unrecognisable through the dents and gouges inflicted upon it. Zhou Daohin commends the group for their strength, and offers Des a chance to give control of Bei-Ling to him in exchange for his life, but he is rebuked by Des, who tells him that he doesn’t have the dominance to make such an offer. Des instead gives Zhou Daohin the same offer, the acceptance of the Zhou Dynasty into the Bei-Ling hierarchy, however Zhou Daohin says he would rather die than live in servitude to the Xiao Dynasty like his ancestors. Mugen says the only way this will be settled is with the death of one of them, and whispers something to Daohin, who then makes Des another offer. Daohin offers Des a traditional battle, where the winner takes everything from the loser, Des is hesitant to accept, but Jun Lea shouts over him, saying that Des accepts the battle.